Man and Wizard
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Arthur tease Merlin "don't be such a girl". At last Merlin is angry and Arthur is... a girl. Артур задразнил Мерлина "девчонкой", тот в конце концов рассердился и превратил его в девчонку.


Автору №3 показалось, что заказчик у лотов 3.01 и 3.06 один и тот же, и автор слепил из них одну эпическую шнягу. Поскольку автор ку-ку, у него ещё и не такое бывает. Чёрный юмор, вторая часть ещё и ангст.

Итак – Мужчина и маг

Часть первая - Девица

В последнее время Артур сделался просто невыносим.

С утра шёл дождь. По дороге к тренировочному полю Мерлин растянулся, мокрое и скользкое железо разлетелось во все стороны.

- Ну ты и слабак, Мёёёлин, - бросил принц. – Чисто девчёнка.

На тренировке он приблизился к Мерлину, сорвал платок со словами:

- Одолжи на минутку!

Повязал себе на руку, а легко разделавшись с новым кандидатом в рыцари, опустился перед слугой в грязь на одно колено и с шутовским поклоном протянул завоёванную ленту:

- О прекрасная дева, в знак моей любви и почтения…

Рыцари загоготали.

Вечером Артур вернулся после беседы с отцом, злой и недовольный, и вновь напустился на парня. Тот как раз штопал рубашку.

- Боги, ты такая девчонка с этим шитьём, Мёёёлин. А давай ты вышьешь мне белого единорога с золотыми копытами.

Влетело и за пение. Слуга пел за работой балладу о несчастной любви, подхваченную от заезжих менестрелей.

- О, прекрасный принц влюблён в другуууую… Нам никогда не быть вмеееесте… - простонал Артур, театрально заламывая руки и закатывая глаза. И нарочито громко затянул что-то героическое.

Мерлин продолжал шить, с ожесточением втыкая иголку в синюю ткань. Конечно же, через пару стежков он укололся и сунул палец в рот.

- Ой, что это? Слёзки? – Артур ткнул его в плечо, довольно болезненно. – Я удивлюсь, если у тебя член на месте, - он бесцеремонно провёл по штанам зардевшегося слуги. – Слушай, а чем ты дома занимался? Неужели правда вышивал?

- Как все, - пожал плечами Мерлин. – В поле работал, в огороде.

- Пугалом?

- Да, - слуга наклонился ещё ниже над работой.

- Судя по размеру собранного урожая, пугало из тебя тоже хреновое, - ухмыльнулся Артур.

- Однажды, - мечтательно сказал Мерлин, - у нас был хороший урожай. Меня взяли на ярмарку в Апперфолдинг…

И слуга принялся рассказывать, на свою голову, так интересно, что принц загорелся идеей отправиться в этот самый Апперфолдинг, благо как раз было время осенней ярмарки.

- Мерлин, ты проследил, хорошо ли пристроили нашу лошадь? – Артур отхлебнул мёда. – Вещи в комнату отнёс? Проверил, всё ли необходимое…

Слуга быстро закивал, опустился на лавку и потянулся к остаткам жаркого.

- До чего же я голодный! А ноги… Это ты весь день ехал на чужом горбу. Ну почему нельзя было взять _двух_ лошадей?

- Куда такой девчонке ездить верхом? – Артур подмигнул случайным соседям по длинному столу, каким-то купцам, лесорубам, фермерам. – Ещё конь шагнёт неровно, сломаешь целку.

Мужчины заржали.

- А ты хочешь взять меня замуж девицей? – с невинным видом спросил Мерлин. Хватит, это не дворец, здесь они почти на равных.

Почти.

Принц побагровел.

- Это оскорбление, - медленно произнёс он, поднимаясь, - но я не дерусь с девчонками.

Минуту спустя Мерлин оказался перекинут через колено Артура и отшлёпан на глазах валящейся от смеха публики. А потом за ухо уведён наверх.

Побит, унижен, оставлен без ужина. О, волшебник был просто вне себя.

Ночью Артуру явился безумный колдун в красной робе.

- Я предупреждал тебя, Артур Пендрагон, чтобы ты пересмотрел отношение к слугам. И к магии. Тебе предстоит испытание. Завтра, от рассвета до заката. И если в этот день ты потеряешь девственность, то таким и останешься. А если не сделаешь выводов, пеняй на себя.

Принц проснулся с улыбкой. Девственность он потерял давно, и о необратимости этого процесса был прекрасно осведомлён. Воистину, старик пережил свой разум.

- Эй, Мерлин! – крикнул Артур. – Подымайся!

- Артууууур, - послышалось с пола. – У меня всё тело болит…

- Не будь такой девчонкой, Мёёёёлин, - по привычке буркнул Пендрагон и прокашлялся. Голос дал петуха спросонья.

- Если кто из нас девчонка, - Мерлин едва сдерживал смех, - так это ты.

- Вижу, тебе вчера понравилось, - пробурчал (вернее, пропищал) Артур. – Погоди, вот умоешь меня, побреешь…

При этих словах слугу согнуло пополам от хохота. Пендрагон погрозил ему кулаком – и не узнал свою руку.

- Что за? – принц подскочил. Толстая коса хлестнула его по спине. А на груди что-то подпрыгнуло.

Рубашка сидела как-то неправильно. Плечи свисали чуть ли не до локтя, зато спереди топорщились два аккуратных холмика. Юноша осторожно заглянул себе за ворот и у него встал. Ну, то есть встал бы. Если был бы. Как это называется у женщин, он, ей-же-ей, не знал.

- Мерлин, зеркало! – потребовал Артур. Хотя пришлось удовольствоваться размытым отражением в тазу для умывания.

- Ты очень даже ничего. Для девчонки, - ухмыльнулся Мерлин.

Принц макнул его в воду. Пусть силы были не те, но реакция и ловкость остались прежними.

- Как тебя теперь называть? – спросил Мерлин, отфыркиваясь. – Моргана? Гвиневра? Арвен?

- Лучше найди мне подходящее платье, - Артур отвесил ему подзатыльник. – Ты ведь в них разбираешься. И мы отправимся, - он подумал, что заклятье всё равно спадёт к вечеру, и не стоит из-за него отказываться от своих планов, - дальше.

Потом тяжело вздохнул. Во вчерашней шутке была доля правды. Лучше не рисковать. Придётся идти пешком.

Мерлин вошёл в низкий зал трактира и застыл в дверях.

- Ну, не будь такой букой, - произнёс длинный парень, вроде бы, купец, беря «Арвен» за руку.

- Я ей больше нравлюсь, - придвигаясь ближе, ухмыльнулся низенький фермер с гнилыми зубами.

Так, кажется, способность Артура очаровывать всех и вся, осталась при нём, даже усилилась.

- Что вам надо от моей сестры? – грозно спросил Мерлин, подходя к столу. – Она честная девушка!

Кажется, без помощи принца посторонние не считали волшебника такой уж девчонкой. На драку нарываться они не стали.

- Гадкое местечко, - бросил Артур, выходя на крыльцо. – Ну, просто один за другим, один за другим…

«Где ты шлялся так долго», - чуть было не добавил он, но решил – нечего Мерлину знать, что принцу без него стало неожиданно не по себе.

В этом дурацком теле даже по нужде невозможно было сходить по-человечески. Артур подобрал длинные юбки. Складки ткани казались бесконечными.

- Не пялься на меня, - сердито бросил он, зыркнув на Мерлина. Потом отпустил юбки и углубился в кусты. За спиной послышалось хихиканье.

Принц кое-как разобрался с нуждой. Ему жутко хотелось исследовать себя _там_, однако предупреждение колдуна оставалось в силе. Расправив юбки, Пендрагон направился было к костру, где Мерлин уже снял с лошади одну из сумок и собирался заняться обедом.

Тут грязная рука зажала рот «Арвен», и кто-то попытался утащить «беззащитную девушку» в лес. Не тут-то было. Артур тяпнул руку зубами, лягнул врага ногой под щиколотку, дал локтем под рёбра. Ответный удар, от которого у девицы искры из глаз посыпались, означал, что противника удалось, по крайней мере, раздразнить.

Пендрагон хотел позвать на помощь, но вместо этого отчаянно завизжал. Мерлин обернулся и тут же метнулся на зов, прихватив две головёшки из костра. Лучше бы он вытащил из перемётной сумки меч! Вывернувшись из рук нападавшего, Артур подхватил с земли какую-то палку и принял боевую стойку.

Двое мужчин – давешние ухажёры – тоже не испугались и достали ножи.

- Как будем делить? – спросил длинный, осклабившись. – Мне девка, тебе парень?

- Да похуй, - откликнулся второй. – Потом поменяемся, время будет.

Завязалась драка. Силы были явно неравны. Мерлину кое-как удавалось отбиваться от коротышки, хотя тот немного распорол волшебнику ножом рукав рубахи.

Дылда вырвал палку из слабых рук девушки, повалил жертву и тут же полез ей под юбку.

И в это время из лесу вышел медведь. «Арвен» завизжала и брякнулась в обморок. Нападавшие рванули прочь. Лошадь тоже.

- Эй, эй! – крикнул Мерлин и со вздохом опустил головёшки. – Ну что поделаешь с этими девчонками?

Вечером, когда начало темнеть и холодать, путники забрались в большой стог сена. Чтобы согреться, они тесно прижались друг к другу. Разумеется, Мерлин перепутал сумки. Еду, а также меч, и верительные грамоты, и большую часть денег унесла сбежавшая лошадь. Зато мужская одежда, которая с утра понадобится Артуру, была при них.

- Мерлин! – рявкнул вдруг Артур.

- Я не железный, - буркнул тот.

- Смотри у меня, - принц дёрнул спутника за ухо. – Если до захода солнца я потеряю девственность… - Он почувствовал, как в штанах слуги что-то дёрнулось. – Мёёёёлин!

Тот лишь сердито засопел.

- Мерлин, - потребовала «Арвен» капризно. – Не могу уснуть. Расскажи мне сказку.

-… и принц поцеловал Белоснежку, и она проснулась, и они поехали в красивый замок на холме… Артур, ты что?

- Как… как это красиво, - всхлипывал Пендрагон, вытирая глаза рукавом рубахи Мерлина. – У тебя рубашка порвалась… когда ты за меня дрался… давай я с утра зашью…

Мерлин был такой родной, такой тёплый и надёжный. Артур прижался к нему всем телом и задремал.

продолжение

Часть вторая – Девица в беде, начало здесь

Артуру казалось, что не может быть утра прекраснее. Всё заставляло его душу трепетать от восторга. Густой туман над убранным полем, подмёрзшая грязь на дороге, красные ягоды одинокой рябины, Мерлин с соломинками в растрёпанных волосах.

Он шёл чуть впереди, смешно переступая длинными ногами, и бубнил что-то насчёт холода, сна и завтрака.

- Не будь такой дев… - начал было принц, но осёкся. – Сколько там ещё до Апперфолдинга?

- Скоро уже, - буркнул Мерлин. – Я, возможно, даже доживу.

В Камелоте ярмарок не устраивали, Утер считал это баловством. Купцы довольствовались рынком в Нижнем Городе. Артур даже немного растерялся среди ярких красок, запахов и звуков. Турниры проходили гораздо спокойнее.

Два дюжих парня разгружали осла, осёл ревел. Чёрный, как земляное масло, купец расхваливал шелка. Во всё горло орал водонос, встряхивая увешанным стекляшками жезлом. Клоун с разрисованным лицом, в пёстром платье, шагал на ходулях, поднявшись над толпой, и со всей мочи дул в трубу.

- Смотри, Мерлин, вылитый ты! – заорал Артур, тыкая пальцем в нелепую фигуру. – Мерлин, эй, где ты?

Он завертел головой, пытаясь отыскать пропавшего слугу в нескончаемом хороводе лиц, но тот и сам вынырнул из толпы, возбуждённо тараторя и размахивая руками.

- Артур! – кричал Мерлин, стараясь перекрыть окружающую какофонию. – Я нашёл нашу лошадь! Честное слово, я собью цену вдвое, только торговаться на пустой желудок – последнее дело. Вон там пирожки продают, на вид вполне съедобные, только деньги все у тебя, пойдём!

Принц последовал за слугой туда, где мальчишка-разносчик с подносом на голове зазывал покупателей. Глаза у Артура разбежались при виде румяных пирожков и ярких сладостей, учитывая, что со вчерашнего обеда путешественники не ели. Ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось купить Мерлину нелепого петушка на палочке, прозрачного, медово-золотистого, чтобы сладость ныряла между пухлых губ, чтобы розовый кончик языка скользил по её гладкому боку, а синие глаза довольного парня обещающе поглядывали на Артура. Мерлину понравится, он ведь такая дев… Оборвав себя, принц потянулся к мешочку с деньгами на поясе и наткнулся на огрызок шнурка.

Обычно деньги Артуру выдавал казначей. Ну, ещё он брал призы на турнирах. И смутно представлял, как остальные их зарабатывают.

- Давай, Мерлин, работать – это твоя привилегия, - ухмыльнулся он, и отправился на край поля, где предлагали всякие развлечения. Надо было как-то скоротать время, пока слуга добудет денег или еды.

Вскоре он неожиданно нашёл отличное развлечение: парни бились на кулачках и на палках. Каждый делал ставку, и победитель забирал выигрыш. Впрочем, ставки делали не только бойцы. Зрители спорили на деньги, кто победит. Артур подошёл к одному из особенно азартно болевших купцов и зашептал ему на ухо.

Принц облизал разбитые губы и довольно ухмыльнулся, представив, как вытянется лицо Мерлина при виде увесистого мешочка. Этот турнир Пендрагон тоже выиграл, хотя не имел при себе ни брони, ни меча.

- Кручу, верчу, запутать хочу! – услыхал он вдруг. – Испытай свою удачу, получи золота на сдачу!

Артур встрепенулся. Какой-то оборванец со свороченным на сторону носом крутил на складном столике три чашки, гоняя маленький костяной шарик.

- Молодой, красивый, подходи, деньги клади, шарик поймай, деньги забирай, - кривоносый поманил к себе принца.

Тот внимательно проследил за движениями рук и вдруг с быстротой опытного бойца схватил мужчину за руку. Из разжавшихся пальцев выпал шарик.

- Да ты мошенник! – тяжёлая рука ещё не успокоившегося после схватки Артура врезалась в лицо обманщика.

Хором завопили купцы и крестьяне, толпившиеся у столика, проигравшие и просто любопытные. Оборванец, не дожидаясь, пока его побьют, крикнул Артуру что-то неразборчивое и бросился наутёк, швырнув преследователям под ноги столик.

Артур потёр ушибленную скулу и двинулся в сторону торговых рядов. Он не забыл про сахарного петушка. Высматривая торговца сластями, принц разглядывал прочий товар, диковинный и не очень: душистые травы, струящийся шёлк, тяжёлое бронзовое зеркало… Руки чесались купить то и это, но вначале хотелось обзавестись мечом и лошадью. Вот они петушки, а вон там оружейный ряд. Артур потянулся за деньгами, и тут его крепко схватили за руку.

- Этот?

- Он самый!

Дальше был удар по голове и темнота.

Очнулся Пендрагон прикованным к столбу. Рядом расхаживали два деревенских стражника, один носил помятый шлем, а у другого был ржавый нагрудник поверх потрёпанной одежды. Вооружены мужчины были чуть ли не вилами, но боевого духа им было не занимать. Сухонький старичок, видимо, староста, стоял в окружении возмущённых людей.

- Это он в девку перекидывался! – шумел высокий парень, Артур его сразу узнал. – Смущал честных людей!

- Да ты, сука, меня чуть не изнасиловал! – заорал принц возмущённо, рванувшись.

- То есть ты согласен с обвинением? – обернулся к нему староста.

- Конечно, согласен, - закивал Артур. – Только развяжите, я ему сам яйца оторву!

Староста пожал плечами.

- Итак, властью, данной мне Утером Пендрагоном, повелеваю: за использование магии на землях Камелота… кстати, как твоё имя?

- Артур Пендрагон, - принц решил, что вершить справедливость лучше под настоящим именем. Единственное, что смущало, развязывать Артура никто не спешил.

- … за использование магии на землях Камелота, а также насмешки над высоким судом, бродяга, отказавшийся назвать своё имя, приговаривается к сожжению на костре. Приговор привести в исполнение немедленно.

- Как? – не понял Артур. – Это вы про меня, что ли? Да меня самого заколдовали! Я не…

- А почему моя зелень завяла, как только ты её подержал?

- У меня всё молоко скисло! Цена, ему, вишь ли, не понравилась!

- Мой шерст съел мол! После он!

Жалобщики вокруг старосты дружно загалдели. Толпа прибывала, поглазеть на казнь хотелось всем. Подъехала телега, и новые стражники принялись таскать с неё дрова к костру. Складывалось такое ощущение, что чей-то старый доспех разобрали по частям и раздали им, так, чтобы каждому досталось по кусочку.

- Хватит! – завопил Артур. – Я ни в чём не виновен! Я принц!

Дружный хохот был ему ответом.

Это было несправедливо. Принц кипел от возмущения. Глупые сельские жители! Проклятые верительные грамоты пропали вместе со сбежавшей лошадью. Может быть, Мерлину поверят?

- Мерлин! – громовой голос перекрыл шум ярмарки, ещё бы, он и на полях сражений разносился далеко.

- Давай, зови своего ушастого сообщника, у нас на всех дров хватит, - ухмыльнулся коротышка-фермер.

Понятно, не поверят. Очередная вязанка приземлилась у ног Пендрагона. И тут ему по-настоящему стало страшно. Совсем другое дело смерть в бою, она твой товарищ и твой противник, упоение атакой захлёстывает, не оставляя места страху, мыслям о боли. А сейчас можно было только беспомощно ждать неминуемого конца. Ужасной, болезненной смерти в огне, медленно и неотвратимо пожирающем живую плоть. Артуру стало жаль себя, своего прекрасного, молодого, такого ладного тела. Которое уже было погребено под кучей дров.

Зеваки стекались в предвкушении жестокого развлечения. Молодая мамаша купила ребёнку того самого петушка, чтобы малыш не тянул её прочь, и протолкалась в первый ряд.

- Нет! – вся выдержка покинула бывалого воина. – Неееет!

А ведь это была ещё не боль. Просто стражник швырнул факел, первые язычки лизнули дерево. Тёплый воздух заструился вверх, обдавая лицо. Ногам в толстых кожаных сапогах стало горячо, как бывало у костра в походе, когда слишком сильно хочется согреться и чуть ли не ныряешь в костёр. Артур забился в медленно нагревающихся цепях, которые скоро прожгут одежду. Да и кожу. Он понял, что мучительно умрёт, и об этом сообщат отцу, и отец похвалит старосту за оперативность…

- Неееет! – снова закричал Артур, и закашлялся от горького дыма, обжигающего горло. – За что?

И вдруг ответ пришёл из глубины души, обдав ледяным ужасом среди пляшущих языков пламени. Сумасшедший старик, «Великий Дракон». Его месть за то… за то, что… Пендрагоны обрекли на такую же страшную смерть несчётное количество людей. Магов, мог бы поправить себя принц, если бы сам не попал на костёр по ложному обвинению. Голос пропал.

Дым ел глаза. Языки пламени ластились к рукам, волосы трещали, но кожаная одежда ещё держалась. Казалось, уже прошла целая вечность, но это было только начало.

- Артур! – услыхал он голос, нет, не голос, рёв, от которого огонь прижался к земле, как от резкого порыва ветра. Головёшки полетели во все стороны.

Толпа шарахнулась. Сквозь пелену дыма и слёз Пендрагон различил знакомую нелепую фигуру с ярко-красным платком на шее.

Глаза слуги сверкнули золотом, цепь лопнула, и Артур буквально рухнул на руки Мерлину.

- О боги, я точно сошёл с ума… весь мир сошёл с ума… - тело принца забилось от приступа визгливого хохота, пополам со слезами, перешедшего в приступ безудержного кашля.

Мир закружился и померк.

Артур пришёл в себя и увидел знакомый полог собственной кровати.

Это был сон? Нет. Горло всё ещё першило, и перевязанные руки лежали поверх алых покрывал.

Память возвращалась потихоньку.

Возле кровати сидел встревоженный Мерлин. Которого Артур постоянно дразнил. Который вытащил принца из пламени и в мгновение ока перенёс сюда.

Волшебник. Защитник. Друг. Тот, у которого всегда было достаточно мужества и сил, только Артур закрывал на это глаза, чтобы не…

- Зачем ты спас меня? – Пендрагон удивлённо поднял опалённые брови. – Ты должен меня ненавидеть, за всё, что я сделал с такими, как ты.

Слуга наклонился ближе и шепнул:

- Пока человек жив, он может измениться.

И Артур почувствовал за этим нечто большее: веру, надежду, любовь.

- Считай, что я уже изменился.

Он, несмотря на боль в руках, притянул Мерлина к себе и осторожно поцеловал в губы. Пендрагон вдруг почувствовал себя таким живым, настолько захотел прижаться к близкому и тёплому телу, ощутить уютный запах трав и книжной пыли…

- Я не девчонка, Артур, - прошептал Мерлин, меняя позу на более удобную: вытягиваясь рядом с принцем на кровати.

- И я не девчонка, - улыбнулся принц, утыкаясь носом в ткань его рубашки.

- Я требую доказательств, - пальцы Мерлина погрузились в подпалённые, но всё ещё золотые волосы.

- Похоже, в этой стране только казнят без доказательств, - Артур вздохнул, прижимаясь теснее. – Сколько же мне предстоит работы…


End file.
